battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M416
M416 is the American designation for the HK416, an assault rifle made by German firearms company Heckler & Koch in 2005. A heavily modified version of the M4 Carbine, the M416 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, which allows it to use STANAG magazines from other NATO weapons, but also makes the M416 fairly deadly at medium to long range. The gun has a rate of fire of around 850 rounds per minute, which is relatively standard for an Assault Rifle, and can mount optics, grenade launchers and grips to the numerous Picatinny rails mounted on the weapon. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M416 is the first weapon the player starts with in every mission (except for Crash and Grab). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. In multiplayer, it is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit, and is the American counterpart to the Russian AEK-971 and MEC AUG. It has average stats and is capable of killing in 8-10 shots. Like every other assault rifle in the game, it has a 50 round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an M203 grenade launcher. Compared to other assault rifles, it has very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. File:BFBC_M416.jpg|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company, on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_M416_Iron_sights.jpg|The M416's iron sights M416BC.jpg|The M416 in an earlier build of Battlefield: Bad Company. Note the Woodland Camo that was not kept in the final release. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M416 is the sixth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a Red Dot Sight or 4x Rifle Scope. It is fairly accurate at long range, but burst firing is recommended as the automatic nature causes wide bullet spread. It is also effective at close range, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns. It is highly favored by players due to its versatility. Compared to its close counterpart, the AUG, the M416 is superior or equal in all aspects, except hipfire spread, where it is slightly inferior to the AUG. If the player is concerned about precise aiming, it may be advisable to equip a Red Dot Sight or a 4x Scope on the M416 as the bullet trajectory actually travels higher than the end of the front post sight. BC2 M416.png|The M416 at Oasis in Conquest. BC2 M416 IS.png|The M416's iron sights. M416 4x.JPG|The M416 with a 4X Rifle Scope at Arica Harbor in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free The M416 appears in Battlefield Play4Free, known in game as the 416 Carbine, and is an elite weapon costing 980 to purchase with no time limit. It is statistically identical to the M4A1, but features increased range than the former, as well as a smaller magazine; 35 rounds to the M4's more generous 40. The weapon is different in appearance as well, featuring a black finish uncommon with elite weapons, and the sights more closely resemble those of the MP5 and ﻿G3A4. 416-Carbine 2.JPG|The Stats and Description of the 416-Carbine in Play4Free BFP4f m416 screen.png|416-Carbine as it appears in-game BFP4f m416 sight.png|416-Carbine's view through iron sight BFP4f m416 reload.png|Reloading procedure HK416.png|Promotional poster from the official website Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the M416 is an unlockable weapon of the Assault kit, and is the first assault rifle to be unlocked, after the default faction weapons. It boasts medium to low damage, mild recoil, and fast reload times for both empty and partially-full reloads. Compared to previous games in the Battlefield series, its iron sights are smaller and more obstructed, although once players get used to them they are relatively easy to use. It is almost identical to the M27 IAR in appearance sharing the same reload and iron sights. At 11,000 class points, it is the third assault kit unlock after the Defibrillator and the M320, and the third available assault rifle. The weapon is highly versatile for an early unlock weapon and is favorited by many low and middle leveled players who use the Assault class often. Ammo cap is raised to 217 rounds with the Ammo upgrade. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203, in both third, and first person, same with the M16. *Unlike most of the returning weapons from Battlefield: Bad Company, the M416 has a completely different sound and reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. In the first game, the reloading animation was the same as the M16's, but in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the player doesn't pull back the charging handle, unlike on the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416 is fired the dust cover remains in a closed position at all times. This is the same across avalible attachments and specs. * In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine shares the same firing sound and reloading sounds as the M4A1 in game, probably due to it being very similar to the latter. * The M416 in Battlefield Play4Free ''is the only version to exclude an underslung grenade launcher. * The M416's and M16's empty reload animations are exactly the same in ''Battlefield 3. * In Battlefield 3, one of the more subtle differences between the M416 and the M4A1 is that when optics are attached, the M4A1 retains its front iron sight while the M416 has an unobstructed view. Videos Video:M416 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the M416 in Bad Company 2 Video:M416|Gameplay with the M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch mode External links *M416 on Wikipedia ru:M416 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free